


Lovely Insanity

by JaguarClaw



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: All hanyous are batshit crazy, Crazy, If theyre lucky, Inuyasha is insane, Literally psycopaths, Other, Shippo ignore his instints, Weird Biology, Youkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6792454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaguarClaw/pseuds/JaguarClaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanyous are equally hated and feared, and this reputation is not entirely without reason. For hanyous are insane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely Insanity

**Author's Note:**

> First try to post something here. No beta, and English is not my native language, but I hope you enjoy!

There is a reason for youkais dislike hanyous so much, and because such children are so rare. Although the union between a youkai and a human is far from unusual and that any village knows what to do when a girl is found in the woods with blood between the legs, any offspring out of there is a problem.

  


It is easier if the mother is a demon, her highest regeneration factor decreases the risk of bleeding during birth, and if this happens, allow her to survive as long as they keep away from other predators looking for fresh blood. Human mothers are not so lucky, her comparatively frail body means that excessive intake of poisonous herbs often will end up poisoning the mother, not the child. In addition, the delivery is a much higher risk. If the child is too large, it _will_ come out by other means. This often involves the child leaving by force, tearing the guts with teeth and claws after the end of its development.

  


Even after all these problems, the child still has to be looked after. Some villages try to create the small inhuman beings, others drop them in the woods, and if they are _lucky_ , the story ends there ... Mixed blood children rarely have luck. Because a hanyou it is neither fully human nor fully demon. It is not a matter of appearance, because the children could even seem human enough without more obvious distinctive features such as protruding fangs, multicolored skin or a tail; or rather, they could pass for complete demons with their animalistic characteristics.

 

Fully human or demons. Beautiful, _adorable children_ , whose smile was only _slightly_ off, nails a _little_ too sharp, and comments only _slightly_ inappropriate. And sometimes, this child grows just a little _strange_. Or, a mother will wake up in the night to find thoughtful gifts on the bed.

 

_A bouquet of flowers on the bed, whose color caught the kid’s eye._

 

_An interesting stone, useful for holding the door._

 

_The child of the neighbor, whose crying kept the family awake, with a crushed windpipe._

  


For the difference between harvesting a flower, and plucking the wings of a bird is subtle and hanyous always failed with subtlety. And even for those who can, to a certain extent, be described as _sane_ , once every moon there is _change_ , between teeth and fangs, claws and nails, hair and fur. And among demons or humans, the change generates consequences, and the aftermath is _blood, death and pain_. It’s madness and insanity, followed by a trail of bodies.

 

The demons can use the terms they want, half blood, impure and weak. In the end, these are just meaningless adjectives, caused by a fear ingrained instinct. Because the mixed blood, more often than not, means madness. You can argue with a human and although dangerous, a youkai will listen to reason. You can’t argue with a mad hanyou, as you can’t argue with a rabid dog.

  


Shippo was old enough to hear the stories, but too young to really understand the essence of it. InuYasha was not scary, just a big dog, a nuisance and teasing, but not really dangerous, as long as the fox had their den mother to protect him. The kitsune is young, not yet aware of the finer intricacies of seduction, deception and malice that are an essential part of his nature.

 

But sometimes, in the light of the fire, when Kagome is asking questions about the Sango childhood, and Miroku tells a joke, InuYasha laughed and his fangs are only _slightly_ visible, his eyes just a _little_ brighter.

 

And if every hair of Kirara body is suddenly up, and the fox demon instincts scream _escape_   as as he instinctively jumps to Kagome, there was nothing out of the ordinary. Just the usual. There will not be any blood or incontrolabe fury, just a litle of disconfort that nobody can say exactly where it comes from. Because InuYasha was _lucky._


End file.
